The Little Dragon's Lady
by yauksiei
Summary: AU, OC/ZY OC/MC some SSX/LB and OC/OC. 23 year old Huan Jia is driven from her home and must stay with her father in Cheng Du. But once there, she gets to know a certain Little Dragon. But disaster and misery are just around the corner. Will sparks fly?
1. Chapter 1: First Meeting

**Yaaaay, first chapters are always so fun! I'll try to actually follow through with this one! 8D**

**I don't own anything but my OCs in this story. I hope you like it! This is my first DW chapter story, so if I make any mistakes, like names or something, please correct me and I'll try and fix it as best I can!**

**Well, enjoy! Here it goes!**

_**The Little Dragon's Lady**_

I came from a poorer family originally. My first name was Jie Jia. But my biological parents couldn't afford to keep me, as they already had two daughters and a son to take care of. And so they left me on the doorstep of the Huan residence. They were of middle class, with no children of their own. And so I became Huan Jia.

I am 23 years of age, more than old enough for a husband. My mother, Huan Ai, searched restlessly for one. But all of the men who were available one day had taken wives the next. All of my friends had husbands even; one was married to Ma Chao the Splendid! Her name was Feng Biyu, now it is Lady Ma. She allows her friends to still call her by name though.

Yet, it was no surprise that she caught Master Ma Chao's eye. Biyu was no ordinary woman. She was very beautiful, graceful, passionate, and very talented as well as knowledgeable. She also knew her manners very well and so she was the ideal housewife. Her father was one of the governors of the provinces here in Yi. After Lord Liu Bei took Cheng Du and Ma Chao joined, Biyu's father had attended a meeting. A celebration was called for, and that was where my friend met her love.

But I?

I have no man to call my own, no house to look after. I lived with a good family, but I could see the disappointment in their eyes whenever relatives asked about my marriage, getting the negative answer.

I could understand why no man would want me though. I am not the best housewife. I know my manners, but really my best skill is with a weapon. I don't see why it is looked down upon though! Lady Shang Xiang, Lord Liu Bei's wife, rides fearlessly into battle next to her husband, brandishing a bow and arrow with near-perfect aim!

"But you Jia are not Lady Shang Xiang," my mother tells me time and again, "You are not a princess, but a governor's daughter. And though a governor is of high rank, his region is the smallest of them all and so therefore is overlooked many a time."

I can only nod. It _is _true. My father is a very nice man and the people love him, but our section of Yi is very, very small compared to the others. If only, if only…

"Miss Jia!"

I jumped out of my thoughts. A little boy ran over to me. I recognize him as Tiang Ming, the tailor's son.

"Did yah hear, Miss Jia?" he asked with a huge smile, "Master Zhao Yun and Master Ma Chao are gonna come through here on horse! They're coming back from a big battle!"

My heart skipped a beat. Master Zhao Yun was the most gorgeous man I had ever laid eyes on. He was so kind and caring, loyal and brave. He even rescued the young Liu Chan from Wei's massive army because Liu Chan is Lord Liu Bei's only biological son. And Master Ma Chao was coming along as well! Oh, Biyu would be so excited! She had been visiting us while her husband was away.

"Thank you Ming," I smiled at the boy, "That's great news! Now run along and tell everyone else too, I'm sure they would love to hear it!"

Tiang Ming nodded eagerly and ran off. I ran myself to go and find my best friend.

I found her in her family's home, sipping tea and conversing with the women of her family, who had come to see her.

"Biyu, may I please speak to you for a moment?" I asked with a big smile. She could tell by my look that I had very good news about her husband. She excused herself and we went out front.

I told her the news of her husband returning. She gasped, her entire face lighting up. She had been worried sick for weeks, as Ma Chao liked to do reckless things in battle sometimes. She hugged me tightly with all of her strength and cheered loudly.

"Oh, I cannot wait to see him again!" Biyu squealed with joy, spinning around with her hands clasped, "How sorely I have missed him! Oh thank you so much Jia for telling me! I owe you one!"

"It was nothing really," I blushed. We hugged again.

"Meet me outside the gates. We must get the girls together and celebrate!" Biyu took my hands as she said this.

"As you wish Lady Ma," I laughed. She playfully swatted my arm and we separated.

A few moments later, all of my friends were together in the streets, going to shops and talking to local girls. We also couldn't resist talking about the officers coming through our humble streets.

Biyu smiled widely throughout it all. "Perhaps I should go back though! He'll most likely want me there!"

"No!" we pleaded with her.

"He can take you up on his horse and ride off into the sunset!" our friend Nuo Lan sighed dreamily. She always fantasized about fairy tale things. We wondered how her husband Nuo Luo could bear the talk of princes and lavish things sometimes. He was a carpenter, a very successful one. He lived near my family.

We laughed and joked around for hours. When it got dark out we all said goodbye and promised to meet in the main street together that morning so that we may see Biyue 'ride off into the sunset'.

The next day, I dressed and did my morning routine. I hurried out and saw my friends. I waved with a smile. They welcomed me over.

"So, when do you think they will be coming?" I asked.

"I just received a message last night," Biyu smiled, "He knows that I am here. He had guessed it. He said that he would bring a horse along with him so that I may ride back too. My things are all packed. Thankfully I only brought a small bag!" she held up what was indeed a small silk bag that held only some clothes and toiletries.

"Well, do not forget about us!" Ru Qi hugged her. She was the youngest of us, only 17. She was the wife of a soldier too, but his home was here, and so she lived in the house. At the moment he was at home, but would be called upon any day now he said.

"How could I ever?" Biyu hugged her back.

We did the same as the previous day. I got myself a new necklace with a green dragon on it. I dubbed it my lucky charm Zilong. Of course, this opted my friends to joke around and make fun of me, but I stuck by it. After all, the necklace _was _a little dragon.

As morning turned into afternoon, my friends and I went back to the same place we had that morning, talking about the things we bought and what we would use them for.

Suddenly, someone called, "The heroes are here!"

Our gazes snapped to the edge of the town. Indeed, a big group of troops marched down the street. In front of them were Masters Zhao Yun Zilong and Ma Chao Mengqui. Biyu smiled widely at the sight of her husband.

"You lucky woman!" I whispered to her, "He is very handsome!" I had never had the privilege of seeing Master Ma Chao before, only Master Zhao Yun, whom I had seen in an artist's likeness.

When the two generals got to us, Master Ma Chao stopped. He smiled to Biyu, who smiled back and bowed,

"Master Ma Chao, I am so happy to know that you are safe and victorious. Congratulations to both you and Master Zhao Yun."

We bowed too.

Master Ma Chao chuckled and gestured to the brown horse he had by the reigns, "If you are so happy, then you wouldn't mind accompanying me home, my lady?"

Biyu shook her head, "Not at all." She climbed onto the horse, her blue eyes shining like diamonds. She smiled once again to us and waved, "I shall see you soon I hope."

"We hope so too, Lady Ma," we chorused. She giggled and joined her husband and his fellow comrades on the way back to their home.

Nuo Lan sighed dreamily, and we giggled quietly. It was no sunset, but it was very romantic seeing Biyu and Master Ma Chao smile at each other so lovingly and conversing in low tones. Master Zhao Yun casted a knowing smile of his own in their direction and steered his horse a little more away from them. How considerate he was.

I fingered my necklace. If only Zilong were that man on the horse. Then he would be mine too. I admitted to myself that I did desire him. He was everything I could ever want and more in a man, in a human being.

"MISS JIA, LOOK OUT!"

I blinked and looked just in time to see a ball head straight for my face. I caught it just in time before it hit me square in the nose.

"Are you alright my friend?" Biyu called to me. I nodded quickly, throwing the ball back to two boys who were playing with it when the soldiers had been more than a foot away. They bowed deeply and apologized. I only smiled and laughed it off. No one had been hurt, and they were just having an innocent game of catch. Fa Mang had quite an arm too.

After that had been resolved, I felt eyes on me. I turned.

Master Zhao Yun was looking at me with intrigue. I blushed and bowed. What else could I do?

_**WITH THE GENERALS**_

Biyu looked back at her friend, then to Zhao Yun.

"That is my friend, Miss Huan Jia," she whispered to the Little Dragon, "She is the governor's daughter. Do not tell her I told you, but you are her idol, Master Zhao Yun."

"I-I am?" Zhao Yun gulped. Such a beautiful woman idolized _him _of all people?

"Oh yes. That necklace she is wearing, she named it after you," Biyu giggled, "She calls it her lucky charm."

Ma Chao smirked, "It seems Zilong has an admirer!"

Zhao Yun stole a glance back at the black haired woman. She was talking and laughing with her friends. She seemed to have a good way with people, and from the way she caught that ball, had great reflexes, not to mention that she was very forgiving. Zhao Yun knew more than enough women who would have ruined that ball and had those boys punished.

His eyes wondered to her necklace. It was a small green dragon.

"Oi, eyes on the road lover boy!" Ma Chao gave him a small shake, laughing as Zhao Yun jumped and stuttered nonsense.

Biyu laughed along with her husband. She took one last look of her friends and the town, most of all Jia. Perhaps she would be seeing her best friend a lot more soon.

**Did you guys like it? If you did, I'll update as soon as I can! But in order to update I need a review or two! So please don't be shy and share your thoughts, because I love to hear them! But NO FLAMES ONLY CONSTRUCTIVE CRIT! I even read those constructive crit, I promise you! 8D see you next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2: Raiders

**This chapter is pretty short and a bit sad if you really like it that much. Yeah, I'm a bit rusty so please go easy? Again, if I really write something that pisses you off, put it in your review and I'll fix it as best I can! Well, I don't own anything. I had a TERRIBLE day so I thought what the hey, I'll update my story.**

**I hope you enjoy!**

**

* * *

I dreamt of a dragon. He was beautiful, magnificent even. His green scales looked stunning in the sunlight as he glided through the air. The green dragon, the symbol of Shu. I could only stare in wonder and awe as it roared mightily into the air. No creature on Earth could match it. No mere human could possibly go against it.**

It was the same dragon on my necklace. My Zilong. I blushed heavily when I thought that. _My Zilong_.

The dream ended when armored hands cupped my face and brought me to a warm pair of lips.

I woke up, still blushing. It was just before dawn.

I felt my lips. It was only a dream, but…it had looked and felt so real! My hand traveled down to my necklace, where the small dragon still lay on my skin. I sighed, shaking the dream off. I knew that there was really no such thing as flying dragons and the great Master Zhao Yun kissing me.

I stood and was about to dress when suddenly a horn sounded. I turned sharply and heard Ru Han yell,

"RAIDERS!"

I gasped. Raiders? Here?

Before I could think of anything else, my mother's hand clamped on my arm and was dragging me out. In her hand she had my small bag where she had packed some clothes and precious possessions of mine.

She took me to the stables and put me on my black mare Changying.

"Mother, get on!" I called over the noise of screaming and yelling.

"Ride to your father. He is in a big meeting with Lord Liu Bei himself in Cheng Du," my mother said. She kissed my hand, holding it tightly. "I will be right behind you sweetheart, I promise."

I looked into her eyes and we both knew that she was not going to be there as she said. Tears streamed down my face,

"I love you mother," I sniffed.

"Shed no tears my child," my mother smiled sadly, "I will be with you always." She took my necklace, Zilong, and kissed it too. "There is a letter in your bag. Give it to your father. He will know what to do." She stepped away from me. "Now go. Go!" she smacked Changying's rear, and my mare took off.

My tears blew in the wind. I didn't need to look back when I heard a familiar scream only a few minutes later. I clutched Changying and Zilong for dear life.

Mother, I will never forget you.

* * *

**Aaaaaand that's it.**

**So, review please? 8D?**


	3. Chapter 3: Mourning

**Last chapter was to me a bit incomplete. So here's the next one. It's longer I promise! But just to warn you, it's a bit of a filler with LOTS of crying on Jia and Biyu's part. Still, I hope you read and review! It makes me feel better! 8D**

**Disclaimer: I STILL don't own anything but my OCs.**

**So, HERE WE GO!**

There were no survivors but I in my town. My friends had been killed as well. Thankfully, my mother had put black mourning clothing in my bag. Mother…oh, mother!

And Ru Qi…Nuo Lan…!

I was sobbing still as I entered Cheng Du. People noticed my tired shaking form and immediately swarmed in to ask what was wrong.

"P-p-please," I managed, "W-w-where i-is M-Master H-Huan s-staying?"

The people guided me and Changying to the place where Lord Liu Bei was. My father was walking in the grounds, talking with the man himself and other officials when they saw me. My father's eyes widened.

"Jia! What on Earth are you doing here? What happened?"

When I tried to speak, all that came out were more sobs. He helped me off of my horse, and a servant took Changying to the stables.

Lord Liu Bei touched my shoulder and with the most gentlest of tones asked me as well what had happened. I couldn't just not answer him, nor my father. So I took a shaky breath and explained in stutters and choked tears what had occurred in my beloved town.

Lord Liu Bei's face registered sympathy, shock, and outrage all at once. "And you are the only survivor?" he asked quietly.

I could only cry more in answer. He understood and summoned a servant to help my father take me to the guest room and clean me up. My father thanked him and he took me to the room, which was very nicely decorated, but my mind was far from mere material things at the moment. Not even the fact that I had just been touched and talked to by _the _Lord Liu Bei could catch my interest.

My father sat me down on the edge of the bed and the servants readied a bath and—with my muttered permission—took out the black mourning clothing from my bag and had it washed and dried so that I could wear it.

My father held me close. With shaking hands I took out the letter my mother had given to me. He took it and read it as I cried into his shoulder, soaking his clothes and wetting my already matted black hair.

When he was finished, Father put down the letter with a sad sigh and enveloped me in a hug. "It will be alright, Daughter. Your mother is in a good place now. She is watching over us."

I nodded slowly. That still did not ease the pain.

_**LATER**_

I dressed into the funeral attire. It was my mother's. Just thinking about her made my tears fall once more. I clutched my necklace for dear life. I could almost feel the lingering warmth of her lips when she had kissed it.

I combed through my hair as best as I could, though I no longer really cared about whether or not I looked presentable. But Mother had always said to look your best, no matter what.

When I was ready, I decided to go out to the stables to see Changying. Though of course I didn't know the way. Wiping my tears, I went to find a servant.

Who I found was entirely different.

I hadn't seen where I had been walking. I stared at the floor the entire time, gently fingering my mother's last kiss on my necklace.

I bumped right into someone. I murmured an apology softly and was about to be on my way, when a voice asked,

"Are you alright, miss?"

I looked up. It was Master Ma Chao. (A/N: ha, I bet you were thinking it was gonna be Zhao Yun! XD)

He recognized me of course. His eyes widened,

"Miss Huan! So the rumors I have heard are true!"

I nodded slowly. He put a hand on my shoulder,

"I am deeply sorry for your loss. My wife is still in her room, crying about the incident. I was just about to go home and check on her. Would you like to come with me?"

How I longed to see Biyu. Now more than ever was her life important to me. I nodded eagerly and followed him to a road. It was not a long journey, as the high-ranking generals lived very near Lord Liu Bei.

The house was medium sized, and was very comfortable and welcoming. Though I didn't observe as much as I usually would. I kept my eyes on Master Ma Chao's back as we headed up a flight of stairs and to a door.

The welcoming feeling vanished. I heard familiar sobbing behind the door. My own tears welled up once more at the sound. Master Ma Chao opened the door and softly called to my friend, informing her of my presence.

Biyu came rushing to the door. We locked eyes. Our cries pierced through the house. Master Ma Chao kindly stepped out of the way so that we could embrace and cry together.

"I will leave you two alone. Again, I am so sorry," Master Ma Chao whispered. Biyu kissed his cheek before he walked away. Then she took me inside her room. All I saw was the nice bed with silk sheets before we collapsed onto it, sobbing still. In the back of my mind I was surprised that I still had tears left to shed.

I know not how long we lay together and cried over our people, our friends, our families. We clutched each other close, as it felt like if we didn't the other would disappear like the others.

I ended up staying the night. No one dared to come Chao to Biyu's door when dinner came round but Master Ma Chao himself, who was very kind and seemed to know just what to say to us to make the pain at least a little bit easier to deal with. Biyu told me when he left that he knew what it was like to lose someone close.

Again, I don't know how late my friend and I stayed up, crying. We both ended up falling asleep from exhaustion and woke up in the midmorning hours. I knew that I had to leave. Biyu made me swear to meet her outside my father's room that afternoon. I agreed. We embraced tightly before I left. Master Ma Chao was not there, so I could not thank him for his kindness the previous night.

A servant showed me to my father's room. My face was tear-washed, my hair was once again matted. I was a wreck. But I still did not care. The town I grew up in, the small, small town, was now destroyed and only two people were left alive besides me. Why should I even think about makeup and appearances?

I entered the room and washed off my face. I dressed into a new set of black apparel. A servant brought lunch to my room. She told me that my father thought I might not want to be around a lot of people at a time like this. Thank you father.

I ate slowly, waiting for the time to come for when Biyu would arrive. Even if I had just seen her, it no longer mattered when I saw her, at least to me.

Soon, a knock came to the door. I went to it and opened it.

"Biyu," I hugged her. She hugged me, her mid length brown hair tickling my nose. She wore black again as well.

"I thought we might do the flower tradition together," she whispered, not trusting her voice to go any louder, "There is a river not far at all from here."

And so we went to that river and picked flowers from the meadow near it. Normally it would have been a beautiful sight, but now everything I looked at lacked color and cheer.

Biyu and I soon had armfuls of flowers in our arms. She went first.

"Ru Qi," she said in a shaky voice, dropping the flower gently into the river. It was a tradition we had. When someone died, we would take a flower and put it into a river, watching it as it was carried away by the tide. The flower represented the spirit of the person, the river was the life they had lived. The lake that was at the end of the river represented the peace of the afterlife the soul entered.

I took a flower of my own and held it up. "Nuo Lan," my voice also shook as I dropped it in.

"Father," Biyu dropped another in.

"Mother," another tear made itself known as I dropped a beautiful daisy, my mother's favorite, into the water.

We went on until finally, there was one flower left. We took it together and announced the last name of a little girl named Sen Mi. She had been very dear to us, always looking up to us. She never made it past the age of 7 when the raiders came.

Together, Biyu and I completed the tradition by singing a lullaby for the souls. We watched the flowers as they were taken by the tide, our tears not far behind.

**Hm…I think I'll just go ahead and update again because:**

**It didn't have Zhao Yun in it (.)**

**It still feels incomplete to me.**

**But please feel free to review! 8D**


	4. Chapter 4: An Offer of Comfort

**This chapter is short, but the ending feels a bit more satisfying to me. Perhaps not to the reader though XD. ZHAO YUN'S IN THIS ONE! 8D 8D**

**So, I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my OCs and the plot.**

I knew that I had to attend dinner that night. I could not avoid the rest of the world forever. And so I followed my father to the dining hall, which was also beautifully decorated. The table was a little long, with Lord Liu Bei himself at the head. Seated on either side were his brothers, then on Master Zhang Fei's side, Lady Shang Xiang was seated, along with government officials such as my father.

I tried avoiding conversation, as I was not ready for that yet. But of course, society would not have it. And who else to address me than Lady Shang Xiang herself?

"Hello, are you Miss Huan Jia?" she asked. I nodded slowly. "I just wanted you to know that I'm really sorry for your loss. Don't worry, we'll teach those raiders a lesson!"

She sounded very confident, so much so that I believed her whole-heartedly. No mere group of raiders could stand against the armies of Shu.

But that same group of raiders was still capable enough to kill my friends, my people, my mother…

I swallowed. I could not do this after all. I quietly excused myself and retreated from the room. Once I was safely out in the hallway I took out a hankerchief and put it over my mouth to keep the sound of my crying back. The pain just would not leave me be. It was much too early for it to leave.

I looked at the floor as I cried almost silently. But suddenly, I gasped when I noticed a pair of boots beside my own feet.

Slowly, I looked up and swallowed. I lowered my hankerchief.

"M-Master…Master Zh-Zhao Yun!"

Indeed, Master Zhao Yun was there. He looked at me with concern. "Are you alright?"

No. "Y-yes, I am thank you," I bowed.

"Please, you do not need to use formalities miss," he sounded almost bashful. "Especially after what had happened, you most likely do not wish to be here."

I tensed slightly. He noticed it and bit his lip. "I'm sorry, I should not have—"

"No, no, it is quite alright sir," I tried for a smile, but all I could muster was a mere twitch of my mouth.

"Were you planning on going back in there?" Master Zhao Yun finally asked, changing the subject. I shook my head. "Then…would you mind if I showed you something? It might cheer you up a little."

I gulped and nodded. We walked side by side.

**Review please! Oh, and I would LOVE it if you would give me some suggestions of what you would want to see Zhao Yun take Jia! I'm always open for new ideas! BUT you have to submit those ideas BY: Monday, November 22! Thanksgiving is coming up! 8D FOOD! **

**Anyway, yeah, I'm looking forward to seeing your suggestions! Until next chapter!**


End file.
